


Unbutton Me

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Pre-Relationship, Slightly dubious consent, hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: Short One-shot There was a prompt somewhere on Tumblr about Kara unbuttoning Lena's shirt basically the opposite of the unbuttoning Kara's shirt trope.Supergirl's fight with a fiery villain leaves Lena overheated and Kara steps in to cool her down Supergirl style.





	Unbutton Me

A few hours ago, Supergirl finally defeated a feisty female super villain named Heatwave after nearly a week long drawn out battle. This fiery and volatile vixen turned National City into a literal oven the last few days. She first lowered a heated forcefield over the city limits. She used her powerful heat breath to achieve her goal. She sprayed heat infused air all around National City. It was similar to Supergirl's freeze breath, except it was invisible and extremely heated close to steaming hot air. 

Kara needed to run around and put out a number of fires from the hot air making contact with explosive household chemicals left out in random citizens' yards. This kept her from being able to quickly track down Heatwave who used heat gas flame bursts to quickly move around. 

As a result of Heatwave's actions, National City experienced uncharacteristically high 120-130 degree temperatures with a 100% humidity in the middle of October. The normal National City high temperature in the middle of October is 70-75 degrees with low humidity.

There were only so many places Heatwave could run to away from Supergirl with a heated force field engulfing National City. Supergirl defeated Heatwave by first freezing her mouth and nose shut and then freezing her entire body as she pushed her into a corner near part of the heat wall the villain constructed. Supergirl then dismantled the heated force field shield over the city by freezing it as well. The force field shield broke apart after it froze as Supergirl, very ironically, used her own heat vision to melt the walls of the force field shield into a spray of cool water. The rain of water from the sky was a pleasant mist like relief for National City's citizens after a week of scorching heat. 

When Supergirl defeated Heatwave she accidentally knocked out the one part of the city's power grid that feeds directly into L-Corp's main operations. L-Corp's backup generator powered up the electricity, but not the burnt out air conditioning system. 

As it is almost as hot inside the L-Corp building as it has been outside the last few days right now, Lena sends most of her employees home for the day with the exception of Jess and the security team. She plans to shortly release Jess from her work duties and then head home herself to her nice and cool air-conditioned apartment. But, right now, she, patiently, waits for Kara to show up for a friendly lunch date. She calls and texts Kara several times with no response. She worries this new villain Heatwave may have hurt her friend as she suspects, but is not 100% certain that Kara is Supergirl.

Lena paces around her office in worry as sweat beads pour off her forehead. She actually feels extremely hot throughout her entire body. She mentally chides herself for wearing black pleated pants today instead of a short skirt. She stares out the large glass windows at the cityscape below her for any sign of the hero who glides around town with all the agility of a mythical bird. 

As Lena searches for the Girl of Steel in the skies, Kara frantically bursts into Lena's office. She quickly runs over to Lena and carefully unbuttons Lena's blood red blouse as she shouts, "Lena, it's soooo damn hot in here!!!"

Lena snickers as she sees Kara lick her lips seductively as she stares at Lena's ample cleavage covered in a light pink satin bra before she answers, "Kara, Darling, Yes, I know how hot it is! But, excuse me? Eyes up here! Why are you unbuttoning my blouse?"

Kara nervously giggles out, "To help cool you down with my freeze breath, silly!"

Kara steps forward and hugs Lena exposed chest and all and Lena sighs into the embrace, "Oh!Oh!Oh!" 

Kara continually holds Lena in her arms and looks at Lena with a twinkle in her eyes before she softly blows cool air over Lena's forehead on her cheeks and down her neck. 

Kara slowly makes her way down to Lena's chest as Lena jokingly gasps and swoons, "Oh, you, Kara Danvers are truly my hero! But, you do realize you just confirmed my suspicions and outed yourself as the literal Superhero I always knew you were?" 

Kara lets go of Lena and pulls back and face palms with both hands and defeatedly sighs, "Oh, Rao! You're right! I guess I'm also outing myself as like like like-ing you too!"

Lena amusedly replies, "Yes, well, when you surprise a lady and unbutton her blouse even with chivalrous intentions in mind that would be a bit of an obvious deduction."

Kara fidgets with her hands as she nervously rambles out, "Oh, No! I'm all about consent and I don't know why I acted so wildly just now. I think I'm just fired up on all cylinders to continue to use my freeze breath after defeating that villain Heatwave with it earlier. I'm not even sure if you like like me back. I shouldn't have assumed you did."

Lena lightly smiles and then swiftly pulls Kara towards her by her shirt collar and kisses her both chastely and then passionately into a daze as Lena lowers her hands and carefully unbuttons Kara's shirt too. She cups Kara's breasts and pinches Kara's already hardening nipples through her bra which causes Kara to break the heated kiss as she jumps back and yelps in shock.

Lena laughs a little more and winks at Kara, "Now that I think I've effectively answered your question about my reciprocal feelings; and, we are a little even in the surprise unbuttoning factor, I do still need some major help in cooling off. Further, I'm not opposed to you unbuttoning another heated area for a Supergirl style cool down."

Kara gasps and chuckles again herself. She then kneels on the floor before the covered legs of the lovely object of all her desires and gets to work on those lower pants buttons. She traces them with the gentle tips of her fingers and pushes down which causes Lena to slightly whimper under her ministrations. Next, Kara eagerly and forcefully rips those pants buttons off with her teeth as Lena loudly shrieks and laughs in both shock and delight. Kara just can't wait to offer her super assistance as she goes down on Lena's sweltering pussy for the first time with her freeze-breath infused super cool lips and tongue. From this day forward, Lena's arousal heat is the only kind of fire Kara truly likes to both start and extinguish. She will gladly run all around National City chasing Lena's flames to put them out. She will unpop any more buttons she needs to in order to reach and relieve those loin fires of Lena's quicker. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is so/so. I have major writer's block right now and just working out smaller prompts to get motivation to finish my bigger stories. Comment with prompts if you like. You can find me on Tumblr - Turtlegirl81


End file.
